Mortal Engines
Mortal Engines is an upcoming 2018 sci-fi adventure film based on the 2001 novel of the same name. Plot synopsis Millenia after much of the world was destroyed in the 60 minute war, seismic and climatic changes force most survivors to live as nomads. As technology and society revives, this culminates in the Traction Cities -great vehicles carrying people and machinery to sustain life, gathering material by chasing and seizing (called 'eating') smaller cities. This way of life, called Municipal Darwinism, is opposed by the Anti-Traction League, who hide behind mountains, fleets of airships and ruthless agents. London, first of the Traction Cities, returns to the great hunting ground, but onboard its new catch is a dangerous secret. As it speeds east, to destinations known only to it's scheming mayor Crome (Patrick Malahide), events between the decks take a sinister turn. Tom Natsworthy (Robert Sheehan), low-class apprentice historian of London, is thrown out of the city, betrayed by his childhood-hero Thadeus Valentine (Hugo Weaving, an adventurer hunting relics of pre-war tech) whom he just saved from assasination. His only way home is to follow the assassin, Hester Shaw (Hera Hilmar), through the mud and peril of the Great Hunting Ground on her suicide-mission of revenge, and find out what secret Valentine is hiding. Aided by Anna Fang, an agent of the League (Jihae) and hunted by an ancient undead cyborg warrior, Shrike (Stephen Lang), obsessed with Hester, the journey takes them through slavers, pirate suburbs, and the flying-city of Airhaven. But as he discovers Hester's past and the old-tech terror London unleashes, will there still be home for Tom to return to? And before the Shield-Wall of Batmunkh-Gompa, on which side will they fight? Cast * Robert Sheehan as Tom Natsworthy * Hera Hilmar as Hester Shaw * Leila George as Katherine Valentine * Ronan Raftery as Bevis Pod * Jihae as Anna Fang * Hugo Weaving as Thaddeus Valentine * Stephen Lang as Shrike * Patrick Malahide as Magnus Crome * Colin Salmon as Chudleigh Pomeroy * Regé-Jean Page as Captain Khora * Mark Hadlow as Scuttlebug Supporting Cast * Frankie Adams as Yasmina * Yoson An as Major Chen * Kee Chan as Governor Khan * Sophie Cox as Clytie Potts * Megan Edwards as Mrs. Wreyland * Menik Gooneratne as Sathya * Taylor Hall as TBA * Frederick Hama as TBA * Aaron Jackson as Gench * Peter Jackson as Sooty Pete * Andrew Lees as TBA * Nathaniel Lees as Governor Pierrepoint * Poppy Macleod as Poppy * Mark Mitchinson as Vambrace * Terry Norris as TBA * Sarah Peirse as Dr. Twix * Caren Pistorius as Pandora Shaw * TBA as Young Hester Shaw * Jacob Rajan as TBA * Peter Rowley as Orme Wreyland * Leifur Sigurdarson as Nils Lindstrom * Xavier St Cartmail as Crispin * Joel Tobeck as Bürgermeister * Stephen Ure as Pewsey * Maria Walker as TBA * Kahn West as TBA * Paul Yates as Dietrich Extras * Madeleine Adams as Salzhaken Woman * Natalia Adams as Scuttlebug Captive * Nellica Adaway as Rustwater Captive * Kaio Afoa as London Beefeater * Abdul Ali as Londoner / Sharkmoor Prisoner * Josh Allen as Londoner * Manuela Antonia as Extra * Margaret Austin as Museum Woman * Roger Awhimate as Londoner / Rustwater Buyer * Aurora Bailey as Extra * Terena Bailey s Extra * Jasper Barkett-Greenberg as Extra * Lee Barrett as London Gut Captive * James Bayliss as Extra * Grant Beban as London Gentleman * Samantha Beca as Rustwater Buyer * Lucy Beeler as Medusa Engineer * Nick Blake as Waving Aviator * Ian Bonallack as Gut Worker * Dorothy Anne Bonner as Extra * Sue Boyde as Salzhaken Woman * Talia Brewer as London Gut Captive * Beatrice Brophy as Young Mother * Jared Brown as London Beefeater #1 * Connor Buchanan as Extra * Mel Buchanan as Salzhaken Woman * Ryan Buchanan as Extra * Tessa Buchanan as Salzhaken Girl * Georgia Budd as Extra * Hamish Burn as London Gut Worker / Londoner / Salzhaken Townsfolk * Grace Burnett as Londoner * Liv Burrell as London Lady * Hannah Burton as Salzhaken Woman * Danny Chanapoo as Extra * Callum Chatfield as London Gut Worker * Sam Church as London Policeman / Londoner * Philip Cristian Claassen as Salt Trader * Verity Claire as Extra * Rodney Cook as Scuttebug Thug * Trevor Cooper as Slave Trader * Yvette Cottam as Extra * Paul Craze as Bar Patron * Ayden Crewther as London Gut Worker * Royden Davys as Salvage Worker * Benjamin Dawson as Rustwater Captive * Elisha Day as Medusa Engineer * Ruth Day as Londoner / Museum Woman * Giampaolo De Guzman as Extra * Colin Decio as Extra * Loma Dellabarca as Rustwater Trader * Daniel Diaz as Extra * Karl Dickson as Aviator * Shirley Domb as Slave Market Patron * Meredith Dooley as Extra * Patrick Douciemat as Airhaven Citizen / Londoner * Laura Douglas as London Navigator * Hugh Dowel as Slave Trader * Janelle Duff as London Tier 2 Lady * Joel Elyeche as Londoner * Blake Ervin as Scuttlebug Captive * Claire Farrelly as Salzhakener * Omar Faruque as Extra * Shirley Fittes as Extra * Liam Fitzmaurice as Londoner * Sohail Forouzandeh as Airhaven Citizen * Gary French as Street Sweeper * Evan Frost as Water Carrier * Sophie Fulton as Sweet Girl * Mike Galuszka as Airhaven Citizen / London Gut Sewage Man * Gillean Ross Garcia as Extra * Paul Gaudin as Water Carrier * Arnel Gaviola as Extra * Chris Gemmell as Extra * Nick Georgiakakis as Tool Trader * Marie-Therese Emma Gilbert as Rustwater Trader * Faran Gillbanks as London Policeman / Salzhaken Man / Water Carrier * Calum Gittins as Chief Navigator * Dean Goble as Slave Trader * Christine Godetz as Rustwater Slave Buyer * Manaaki Graham as Extra * Nathan Grant as Extra * Stephen Grey as Salzhaken Refugee * Daryl Hale as Grease Monkey * Tim Hamilton as London Gut Captive * Winham Hammond as Scuttlebug Thug * Brittany Hanff as Extra * Joel Hardwick as London Gut Worker / Rustwater Buyer * Catherine Harper as Extra * Julz Harris as London Gut Worker * Toby Harvey as Extra * Peter Hassall as Scuttlebug Thug * Joel Hassan as London Gut - Salzhaken Crew * Heston Hawe as Extra * Khamza Heh as London Gut Worker / Rustwater Captive * Oliver Heinrich as Salzhaken Navigator * Jackson Herman as Beefeater #2 * Jonathan Hobman as Rustwater Captive * Kathryn Briggs Hobbs as Salthook Refugee * Rosie Holmes as Rustwater Buyer * Marty Houston as Salzhaken Man * Pollyanna Houtas as Extra * Andrea Howard as Extra * Alistair Hudson as Beefeater / London Security Guard * Mike Hunter as London Gut Worker * Daphne James as Tier 1 Lady * Dee Jamieson as Salzhaken Woman * Ben Johnson-Frow as Extra * Jack Jones as London Engineer / Medusa Engineer * Katy Jones as Extra * Teresa Julian as Salzhaken Woman * William K as Extra * Werner Kaffl as London Gut Worker * Vikram Kaushal as Londoner * Tamati Kawha as Shan Guo Soldier * Taynen Keen as Salzhaken Man * Erin Kennedy as Londoner * Ron Kerkmeester as Salzhaken Man * William Kirby as Londoner * Isabelle Rose Kircher as Rustwater Buyer * Kristi Kleijn as Extra * Daniel Koene as Extra * Terewai Kopua as London Policeman * Shannon Krishna as Tier 2 Londoner / Tier 3 Londoner * Bobby Kumar as Rustwater Buyer * Martin Kwok as Shan Guo Radio * David Lancaster as London Gentleman / Shan Guo Soldier * Jonate Lealea as Extra * Jace Lee as London Policeman * Rob Lee as Rustwater Captive / Slave Buyer * Sunny Lee as Shan Guo Stallholder * Allie Lemaire as Extra * Ebony-Jordan Lewis as London Medic * Aaron Livingston as Extra * Andrew Macinnes as Street Sweeper * Phil Mackie as Extra * Leah Macmillan as Salzhaken Townsfolk * Catherine Manchester as Extra * Tim Mansell as Salzhaken Man * John Marwick as Extra * Chris Mason as Gut Worker * Mark Mataipule as Slave Trader * Simbarashe Matshe as Water Hawker * Sue Mattsen as Extra * Teal Mau as Airhaven Citizen * Hamish Maule as Extra * Renee Maurice as Rustwater Buyer * Barry Mawer as Extra * Isobel McAlpine as Rustwater Buyer * Fiona McCabe as Salzhaken Woman * Finn McCauley as Extra * Florence McFarlane as Slave Trader * James McGregor as Salzhaken Man * Shirley McGregor as Salzhaken Woman * Maia McKee as Child * Peter McKinnon as Extra * Carlton McRae as Rustwater Trader * Dorian McRae as Medusa Engineer * Rupert McRae as Medusa Engineer * Liz Merton as Babushka * Iain Middleton as Tier 1 Londoner * Troy Mihaka as Londoner * Joseph Mika-Hunt as Rustwater Trader * Richard Mills as Airhaven Citizen / Gondola Barman * Keith Mole as Cossack / Rustwater Trader * Angelo Mollo as London Gut Worker / Water Carrier * Ethan Mooney as Engineer * Olivia Morphew as Museum Child * Reagan Morris as Shan Guo Soldier * Sarah Munn as Slave * Gretchen Murray as London Lady * Katie Musgrove as Extra * Tony Musha as Extra * Arun Nair as Extra * Jimmy James Nielsen as Rustwater Trader * Kade Nightingale as London Gentleman * Carter Nixon as Scavenger Trader * Heidi Noble as Elite Engineer * Kevin Noble as Rustwater Captive * Stephen O'Neill as Trading Cluster Water Carrier * Ivy Padilla as Extra * Samantha Pardo as Babushka * Jeanette Parker as Gut Worker * Chris Parry as Gut Worker * Danni Parsons as Rustwater Captive / Salzhakener / Scavenger / Scuttlebug Captive * Isobel Pearce as Extra * Kayla Pearse as Extra * April Phillips as Medic * Hillary Phillips as Rustwater Trader * Wayne Phillips as Rustwater Trader * Luc Powell as Extra * Jazz Prasad as London Medic * Martin Pratt as London Policeman * Jonathan Price as Rustwater Trader * Ingrid Prosser as Londoner * Jett Ranchhod as Extra * Shane Rangi as Burley Salvageman * Khalid Razouk as Extra * Chris Reed as Rustwater Trader * Leon Reedijk as Rustwater Trader * Philip Reeve as TBA * Sam Reeve as TBA * Beth Reille as Salzhaken Woman * Amiekay Richcrick as Extra * Jordan Rivers as Captain Goucho * Tom Robinson as Rustwater Captive / Rustwater Trader * Alex Rodriguez as Airhaven Citizen / Shadow Runner * Alex Rogers as Extra * Phillippa Roil-Glendenning as Slave Market Patron * Sarah Roussel as Londoner * William Rowland as London Policeman * Helen Sales as London Gut Captive * Ben Samson as Extra * Efrain Villalobos Santana as Extra * Dee Schaare as Extra * David Scheepers as Extra * Andrew Schnetler as Grease Monkey / London Gut Worker * Raphael Schrade as Salzhaken Townsfolk * Tony Shaw as Extra * Bruce Sinclair as Rustwater Trader * Dianne Smith as Salzhaken Woman * Tehaunui Shing Soi as London Navigator / Shan Guo Soldier * Frederik Sorensen as Extra * Dale Spence as London Beefeater / Salt Water Guard * David Stella as Guard * Hayley Stent as Slave * Olaf Stenzel as Policeman * Benjamin Steyn as Extra * Isabella Stratton as Extra * Ken Stratton as Rustwater Trader * Ryan Tarran as Guard * Kasesa Tauaneai as London Gut Worker * Janet Taukiri as London Gut Captive * Pirimai Te Rure as Londoner * Jessica Teh as Extra * Angelica Thomas as Shan Guo Citizen * Andre Tigchelaar as London Engineer * Krisa Maricar Tiongco as Shan Guo Citizen * Oliver Tripp as London Gut Worker * Paul Trlin as Rustwater Buyer * Lee Tuson as Salzhakener * Ferdinand Valks as London Gut Worker / Rustwater Buyer / Slave * Frankie Rose Vallis as London Tier 1 Lady * Jade Valour as Londoner / Shan Guo Citizen * Rikus Van Der Walt as Scuttlebug Thug * Alexander Van Espen as Extra * Andrew Van Klei as Rustwater Captive * Peter van Rooyen as Londoner * Sam Wadham as Nurse * Jimi Ward as Extra * Zachary Watene as Extra * Jake Watson as Extra * Khryssi Watson as Rustwater Trader * Amand Weaver as Scuttlebug Thug * Ray Webster as London Gut Worker * Daniel White as Londoner * Demesha Whyte as Extra * Jason Whyte as Food Hawker * Christopher Winchester as Captive / Rustwater Trader * Troy Woodward as Airhaven Citizen * Steve Wright as Rustwater Buyer * Gage Robert Young as Extra * Ben Yung as Shan Guo Soldier * Timon Zeiss as Extra * Garmay Zhu as Airhaven Citizen Production In December 2009, New Zealand filmmaker Peter Jackson was reported to have begun development of a film based on the Philip Reeve's novel Mortal Engines. On October 24, 2016, production started on a feature film to be directed by Christian Rivers, marking his directorial debut. The script was written by Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, and Philippa Boyens, while Media Rights Capital and Universal Pictures would be financing the film. Shooting was scheduled to start in March 2017 in New Zealand. Producers Zane Weiner and Amanda Walker, who both worked on The Hobbit, will be spearheading the NZ based team, along with Deborah Forte in the US. In February 2017, Robert Sheehan was cast in the film for the lead role along with Ronan Raftery for a supporting role, while Hera Hilmar was cast as a female lead. In March 2017, more cast was announced including Stephen Lang, Jihae, and newcomer Leila George. Hugo Weaving, Patrick Malahide, Colin Salmon, and Regé-Jean Page joined the film in April 2017. Richard Armitage was offered a role but passed due to scheduling conflicts. Principal photography on the film began in April 2017, with some shooting occurring at Stone Street Studios in Wellington, New Zealand, and was completed in July 2017. Gallery Concept Art Mortal Engines First Look Concept Art.jpg Production Clapperboard.png|The clapperboard for Mortal Engines. Posters Mortal Engines Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser poster. Trailers Category:Films